Cats and Dogs Episodes
Click here to watch every episode of the Cats and Dogs series All Main Characters Featured *Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken *Ciara Jett *Mojo *Anthony Fisher *Noelle Street *Carrie Fisher *Asher Collins *Shep *Hunter Fisher *Reuben Fisher *Eevee *Connor Callery-Aiken *Erika Callery-Aiken *Summer Callery-Aiken *Seb Callery-Aiken *Sage Callery-Aiken *Macy Datta *Airi Datta *Ziggy *Princess Young Adult Connor.png Teen_Sage.png Princess.png Cats and Dogs Episodes Episode 1: *New Series!* Charlotte & Ciara Move to Brindleton Bay! (11/10/17) They grow up so fast... Episode 2: Charlotte's Secret Boyfriend!? (11/12/17) Oh, and they have a cat now! Episode 3: Charlotte's Choice - She Needs Your Help! (11/19/17) Who will she choose? Episode 4: We Finally Got the Vets!! plus Charlotte Gets A BF?! (11/29/17) Heyyyy Ciara finally affords the vets to achieve her dream as a vet. Plus, Charlotte chooses Asher over Jamie. Episode 5: Charlotte Jealousy?! (12/6/17) Charlotte, what even is ''your love life? Episode 6: Charlotte What Have You Done!? (12/17/17) Thanks to Jaime Street, she now has a baby to worry about! Episode 7: Charlotte's Secret Baby?! (12/19/17) It's not even Asher's! Episode 8: Noelle's Birthday! (+ Single Charlotte?!) (12/29/17) She looks just like her mom! Episode 9: Accidental Baby...and More (1/10/18) Well, now Ciara's going to be a mom, too! Episode 10: I Am Shook...(1/11/18) Ciara and Antony didn't feel like listening to her in these past episodes. Wait, ''that's what their baby looks like? Are you sure? Episode 11: Two Toddlers Is So Hard!!! (1/19/18) They are SUPER cute, though... Episode 12: Charlotte Is Ready to Date! (But Jamie Knows!?) (1/27/18) Charlotte and Asher reunite. Episode 13: Noelle Grows Up! (And So Does Jamie?!?!) (2/6/18) It seems like Jamie is finally acting like a father to little Noelle. Episode 14: Birthday For Lil Carrie! (2/12/18) Carrie joins Noelle in childhood. Episode 15: Major House Overhaul + Asher Moves In!! (3/1/18) The house gets remodelled and Charlotte finally takes the next step with Asher. Episode 16: They Finally Did It!! (3/12/18) Ciara and Anthony renew their vows with the family. Episode 17: Breaking Up the Fam!? (+ baby) (3/21/18) Ciara and Anthony are expecting their second child. Charlotte and Asher decide to move into the suburbs to give them space and to have their own space for the future. Episode 18: Girl or Boy!? (3/22/18) The baby is born, but is it a girl or boy? Episode 19: Hunter Kills Me With Cuteness!! (4/3/18) He is so adorable. Episode 20: Teen Carrie is A Total Godess!! (4/11/18) Carrie becomes a teenager and looks amazing! Episode 21: Friendos Turn Into Frenemies!? (5/1/18) It seems like Carrie's friendship with Noelle is going downhill now they are teenagers. Plus Carrie gets her first experience with boys. Episode 22: Camping Birthday + New Romance...? (5/12/18) Hunter becomes a child and the Fisher's go camping for his birthday. Episode 23: Cyler Are Official!? (5/23/18) Hunter finds making friends stressful! Plus Carrie and Tyler takes things to the next level. Episode 24: So We Adopted *Two* More Family Members... (6/6/18) Ciara and Anthony add two new members to the house! But not everyone is happy about it.. welcome to the family little Ruby and Eevee. Yes, they actually adopted Clare's dog Eevee! Episode 25: Sibling Clash.....(6/17/18) Different personalities are clashing in the Fisher household! And even Carrie has a mood swing... Episode 26: Scouts and Snow?! (6/27/18) Snow is featured for the first time and Ruby and Hunter join scouts! Episode 27: Anthony's Bad Behaviour...(7/12/18) Anthony goes to the Skyfall Lounge Bar with Asher and his brother Joey, but it looks like Anthony is more interested in the women. Could Anthony and Ciara's relationship come to an end soon? Episode 28: The saddest birthday...(7/24/18) Ciara's moms dieing really puts a dampener on Hunter's birthday. Episode 29: Make or Break holiday...(8/15/18) The inheritance money has come in, so the Fisher's go to Selvadorada! Half for Ruby's birthday, half to save the Fisher marriage. Episode 30: Moving Out + Double Date!? (8/28/18) Carrie wants to try make it on her own, but who should she bring with her...? �� Episode 31: Sebastian's Birthday! (already...) (9/21/18) Seb's a child already!? Time sure flies by! Episode 32: Connor's Children are Just Beautiful! (10/2/18) Its time for Sage to reach toddlerhood! How does Connor keep producing the cutest babies in the game!? Its probably fair to say Sage is the cutest baby in the game ever! Episode 34: New House New Superstar...? (10/11/18) The Callery-Aiken's move into their new house in Bidlinton Bay and it's time for Summer to become a teenager Episode 35: Meet Connor's Grandchild! (11/2/18) The family are enjoying the new house and Connor and Erika meet their first grandchild. Episode 36: Sage's Birthday! (11/21/18) Sage reaches childhood, still loving being a princess. Plus, Summer tries all she can to get famous, but reaching stardom comes easier to Erika than Summer. Episode 37: A Birthday and More....(12/9/18) Its time for Sebastian to become a teenager. Plus Macy finds out she is pregnant with Akira's baby, but there's a bigger issue....He hates children! Will Macy give up Akira or the baby? Episode 38: The Abandoned Child.... (12/27/18) The baby is revealed to be called Kellie and she ages up to a toddler. However, Akira is awful to her when she meets him and Macy can;t stand it. Who knew Akira was such a jerk! Macy appears to be tempted to break things off with Akira for this. Episode 39: Boys Night Out! (1/27/19) We finally return to the Cats & Dogs fam. Akira almost improves as a father to Airi. Sebastian goes out to the local bar and tries to impress a girl. Episode 40: Double Birthday Cuteness! (2/12/19) Airi ages into a child, whilst Sage ages into a teenager! Plus, Sebastian goes out with the teens and ends up being interested in 3 girls.... Episode 41: Sage's Blind Date (3/12/19) Sage decides to try to find love through a dating app and ends up interested in one of Seb's friend's, Braylen! Plus, it's time for Cerika to become elders! Why?! Episode 42: The End of the Series...? (5/21/19) Its time to say goodbye to Erika and Ziggy is gone! Nooo! Jace officially becomes Sage's and he meets Connor and Erika for the first time and Sage ages up into a young adult. What will happen to Cats & Dogs now? Is that the end of the series? Category:Brindleton Bay Category:Episodes Category:Completed Series